


A Wonderland of Mini-Fic's

by GoatBanana



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sideshow - Fandom
Genre: Basically, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sideshow - Freeform, Tags May Change, Tumblr Prompt, bro i dunno, ill put my tumblr in the notes, minifics that ive made from a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoatBanana/pseuds/GoatBanana
Summary: Minifics + Oneshots from a tumblr ask challengeall fics ive made will go here as well (which won't be many tbh)





	1. [P] while driving or in/around a car

**Author's Note:**

> here we are! the first one, it's cute and short so  
enjoy the little ride!  
and if you want to, a link to my tumblr page: https://goaatbananas.tumblr.com/
> 
> <3

Dark skies and the lights of the car’s headlights were the only thing that’s been in their view; looking around was nothing but scenery. The streets were finally at peace, with no other cars passing by or following behind. It was a quiet night. A night that will always be a serene wonderland to anyone driving through the country roads. Andrew had the stereo playing at its lowest setting, the beat of whatever song that was playing on the radio only being heard whenever they stopped at a light or at a sign. It was just Andrew and Tanner. Both sitting in undisturbed silence as they comfortingly listen to the whirling sounds of the car’s engine, and the wind that was blowing into and around the car.

The windows were opened since it wasn’t a disastrous, hot midnight like it always is, as Andrew had his arm out, letting the wind flow around his hand, making waves against it at the blowing air.

Tanner and Andrew had just finished cleaning the warehouse that the crew rented for their own use. It was a mess to begin with, everything that was originally in the big area had cracked made the place stink and had ooey gooey substance on surfaces. It was an uncomfortable stay in the warehouse, especially if they wanted to plan their missions in that site without being too loud or too mischievous. They all are awfully loud-voiced, rambunctious young adults whenever discussing upcoming missions or just being in the same room together, that’s why they wanted a warehouse. In their old spot, they almost got the police called due to their obnoxious, teasing screams and stomps on the floor- bunch of memories were given from that little spot, but it was about time that they decided to head out to a more secluded area. One that they all can chill out and be as obnoxious as much as they want to. So, after finding more helping hands by trustworthy acquaintances, the warehouse had finally gotten done. The walls were no longer looking like crusty earwax and disgusting, chipped paint, the floor wasn’t covered in what seemed like blood and dust anymore, and finally they had furniture. Jared found a suitable couch, even if there was scratch marks from the previous owners, it was still a comforting spot to lay down and snooze on if they were ever to have visitors or to nap in the warehouse-

The amount of hours it took though was ridiculous, but some of those hours had been wasted because of Andrew’s shenanigans. Always complaining by the lack of snacks they had, how tired his feet and hands gotten from the bleach and cleaning wipes, so after long hours until they finished the job, Andrew was pretty satisfied when they finally could leave and no longer stay in that place.

Now he’s all relaxed- mostly tired but with the help of them getting Starbucks before heading home, that rush of caffeine in his system will keep his eyes opened for another hour or so.

They were on their way back to the house, though decided to take the back-roads. The midnight sky wasn’t too dark, the moon was out and no clouds were covering the twinkling stars. It was easy to see the road with only the low beams on.

Andrew did want to wander off into a random conversation with his partner, but no words came out, surprisingly, but … that was okay. They were better in silence. The quiet was their way of talking at the moment. There was no need to start a conversation only for it to die down in a couple minutes. They were content with themselves, they didn’t need to think of a reply or a subject to talk about. They were already just- so blissed by being in the same car and existing.

Tanner was always the designated driver for Andrew, even if Andrew did have his license and knew fully well how to control the car, yet he just prefer to lay back on the passenger side and look out the windows, watching the passing trees, the open fields and seek at farmer’s pastures that usually were occupied with cows and horses, the odd time with sheep though not a lot of citizens around the city had a wool farm, they rather had a milk and meat farm, and for those horse obsessed people, a ranch/stable for those to ride on their favourite steeds.

A sigh came out of Andrew’s mouth as he placed his arm that was out the window back onto his lap, his hand feeling fuzzy and slightly tingly from the wind blowing against it for a while, yet, he didn’t mind. It didn’t hurt, nor made him uncomfortable. In all honesty, it was a childhood thing to Andrew, whenever he reached his arm out of the opened window, he’d always feel nostalgic about him waving his younger self’s hand in the wind, fighting with it yet letting the air flow through his fingers. He always gotten into trouble though whenever he did, as he usually played wild with his hand outside the window, letting the wind push his arm back all the way, and exaggerate a playful cry and then laughter.

Andrew chuckled from the glimpse of his childhood, his hand no longer feeling that buzz. His eyes gazed up from his lap to Tanner’s face, his lips curling into a dearing smile from the others contented expression. Tanner always had a gentle look to his features. He never broke out or cracked, his face was smooth and soft, and Andrew adored that about his partner. His looks astounded him. He was a model; he was his model. A blessing to Andrew’s life, and he’s absolutely grateful to have this model be at his side throughout the rest of his life. They were buddies- more so gun-a-blazing, chaos-esque buddies, but either way, they were perfect.

What a delightful night, a beautiful sight to see on the back roads and Andrew couldn’t be more fulfilled to have such an amazing life, and to go on so many adventures with his friends; his crew, Jared, Keenan… Tanner.. Everyone in Fakeshow.

A smile stayed pasted on Andrew’s face as his hand leaned against Tanner’s that stayed on the shift stick.

A soft but pleased chuckle escaping Tanner’s own throat as he took a quick glance at Andrew, whispering something that really didn’t go through Andrew’s mind as they intertwined their fingers together and let the quiet begin to take over again.

Man… Was Andrew ever so lucky to be in a place like this.


	2. [L] A Stolen Kiss

“Why are you here?”

A grumble from Tomato’s lips spilled out after seeing Bed in front of his door frame. He didn’t want company today as the weather outside was mucky and had no plans on going outside in that kind of forecast. It was his own time to just relax and have no one bug him, especially his crew members deciding to crash his house. They.. always crash his house, for who god knows why, probably just for the sake to pop a vein in his forehead from all their rambunctious antics.

Tomato’s arms were crossed, against his chest to bring out a stern, annoyed stance as he faced the other male that stood in front of his door.

“Because why not? Felt like visiting you,” Bed’s voice was softened with a gentle coo at the end of his sentence. He looked too damn proud of himself to make Tomato a grumpy mess- though, that usually was the redhead’s go-to look. Always been like that.

Bed waved a hand at Tomato, wanting him to move out of the way so he can barge inside, yet that didn’t resist from the taller male staying in place, he kept himself locked as he started blocking the whole door frame. It was a childish move, but he didn’t want the other to just run inside.

A shake of his head was gestured at Bed, his eyes rolling before he tsked at Bed’s behaviour and eventually tried closing the door on the other before he could give another lame excuse on why he’s on Tomato’s property.

Bed seemed to already be a step ahead as his foot was kneeling against the door’s bottom corner, his weight on that foot stopping the door from closing all the way.

“C’mon, baby, why can’t we just hang out for today? Just you and I. It’s not like I’m like Buck and gonna rummage through all your snack drawers,” a chuckle landed out after his sentence, his hand reaching out to Tomato’s shoulder after pushing the door back open and patting him, “I just rather be in a different house than my own. My neighbours have been pricks so.. I needed a little break.”

Tomato looked through Bed’s eyes, seeing if whatever he’s saying is the truth instead of a lie just to make him go into Tomato’s house. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Bed didn’t have a troublesome twinkle in his eye and didn’t break contact when he needed to check if Bed was serious or not. He was telling the truth, and whether or not Tomato would tree persuading the other to go to Criken’s or Buck’s, he knew that he wouldn’t have a fighting chance of changing the boys mind.

“Fuck.. you’re so annoying, you know that?” A breathy snicker was heard from Tomato, “fine. You can come in, as LONG as you don’t bug the hell out of me, okay? I wanted to do some work, but apparently I can’t now if you’re here.”

After mumbling the last part of his sentence, he moved off and away from the frame and gently motioned for Bed to step on in. A grin was soon pasted on the other’s lips by the time he moved and then closed the door behind them. He had that look of approval and snarkiness, but Tomato only shook his head as he went over to his kitchen’s counter and turned on the kettle to get his second coffee for the day. Without even asking Bed if he wanted a cup of joe, he already had placed a second mug on the counter and went to lean against the edge, waiting for the kettle to heat up all the way.

“So, what’re you wanting to do?”

*

With a couple of small arguments here and there, both men had settled down on the couch to play a cooperative video game. One where it wasn’t too chaotic and would lead them to having another discourse, but definitely a challenge for both of them to complete. They had been figuring out this one puzzle for awhile now, and before they decided to call it quits, both Tomato and Bed had a tantrum of how difficult and dumb the game really is. No doubt the reviews were so low and the pricing on the consoled game was nearly only 75c.

It was only a matter of time before they got angry over a game, well, mostly Tomato. Bed only joined in for the hell of it, creating their own bits even though they weren’t in front of a camera.

Either way, they decided to call quits on playing the game and just relax with them being in the same room. They had already finished their coffee, and the sound of rain dropping onto the windows could be heard in the distance. Even if they weren’t originally going to hang out, it still was an unexpected, good day, especially for Tomato. He doesn’t always care for company since he’s a lone-wolf. He rather be in his own terms and do his own things without having a distraction beside him or someone wanting to talk to him. Yet, he had Bed over. He was the only exception though. The other wasn’t as bad as some of his other crew-mates, yes he can be chaotic and disastrous and a hell of a headache, but today, it was actually a calming day. With both of them being in the same presence and in the same room, they hadn’t had a problem with each other, even though there was definitely some discourse here and there, but only for dumb reasons and stupid jokes.

With a click of a button on the remote for the tele, a random music channel began to play. It was only a background sound for them as they quietly sat down next to each other on the couch. Bed had been snacking on popcorn that they made in the progress of downloading the game, and surprisingly the bowl wasn’t all gone by the time they put down the controllers and decided to relax.

They had nothing to talk about, as the silence took over with the sound of a soft beat playing on the TV’s speakers. Tomato had his head resting on the couch top, his eyes closed and his posture relaxed and comfortable.

To bed, it was a beautiful site. A site where you could see how charming the other male is. He may always have a grumpy expression to him, but with his head back and his shoulders not being tensed up, he was a sweet fella.

A smile pasted on Bed’s lips, an endearing smile showing his affection towards the others calm behaviour. He sighed after taking his gaze off of Tomato, looking at anything to think of a subject, but nothing would come to mind. He was blank with ideas and topics. The only thing running through his mind was how cute the redhead was. His face was already boiling up, his cheeks glowing a light red and his fingers fidgeting as he tried hiding his expression.

Bed combed his hair back with his fingers, his eyes focusing more so on Tomato than anything else now. He grumbled under his breath, barely audible as he gently pushed himself off of the couch and behind it. He originally wasn’t going to do what he was doing, but.. he couldn’t help himself. A cheesy and nervous chuckle escaped Bed’s throat as he looked down at Tomato. His eyes were still shut, but he did know that Bed’s presence was there. He scrunched up his nose and sniffled. Whatever Bed was planning on doing, didn’t seem to run through his head as he stayed put. Not bothering to move away or open his eyes and give the other a questioning glare.

A hand brushed against Tomato’s neck, slender fingers curling against the others jaw, his thumb caressing small, loving circles against the others cheek. Soon enough, lips landed quickly against Tomato’s, a quick peck from soft lips finally snapped Tomato into reality.

His friend.. kissed him, and before Tomato could react, Bed had already moved away from the other and went on to the kitchen, rummaging through his fridge to find an alcoholic beverage.

“ What.. ” Tomato’s words spilled out and his sentence that he was wanting to say didn’t seem to form as he was lost in a daze of being flustered and confused. His head snapped away from the couch top and pulled himself up as he stumbled on his own clumsy feet, his eyes narrowing at Bed who was still avoiding eye contact.

“ You fucking kissed me!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was gonna type more, but i think a little cliff-hanger/angry tomato is good enough to end a fic :)


End file.
